This invention pertains to the field of support pillows and cushions, and in particular to support pillows and cushions that are suitable for placement around an object, in this case, a baby's and child's head, neck, and body. The U.S. patent Classification would be Class 5 BEDS, relating to devices intended to hold the human body in a prone, supine, or sitting position. The subclass would be 652 SUPPORT FOR USER'S BODY OR PART THEREOF, which includes “cushions” and art that requires some modification to materials to adapt them for body support.
There are a number of other baby support pillows and cushions that provide support to the child's neck or body, however, only one was found that provides similar support that pertains to this invention by Susan Matthews, Application number 944629, filed Sep. 14, 1992, class 5/655. Susan Matthew's invention is a tubular-shaped, oval pillow to support the child in a laying position or seated position, which also supports the child's back and/or arms while at rest or play. The problems with this support pillow is that the infant is not firmly supported by a 5″ high firm foam cushion, which allows the infant to flop over sideways, nor does it provide a front support for the child who falls over frontwards. Other support pillows only provide support to the head and neck. Specifically, U.S. Pat. No. 4,679,262 (Davis), U.S. Pat. No. 4,285,081 (Price), U.S. Pat. No. 2,167,622 (Bentivoglio), U.S. Pat. No. 4,788,728 (Lake). A pillow designed for the support of infants and small children while asleep in a sitting position is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,726,085 (Antonio). This device supports only the head, not any other portion of the infant's body.